The Phone Moan
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen, Saulbert. / Adam proponuje Sauliemu grę na wieczór, tytułowe The Phone Moan. Czy podczas rozmowy przez telefon nie zdradzi się, że właśnie w tej chwili Sauli... funduje mu orgazm? / zdecydowanie M, dość ostro. komentarze mnie uszczęśliwiają :


**The Phone Moan  
**

Sauli właśnie układał się wygodnie na kanapie z zamiarem nadrobienia kilku odcinków Breaking Bad, kiedy z kuchni wyszedł jego ukochany, uśmiechając się figlarnie, w jego oczach błyszczały wesołe ogniki. Właśnie wrócił z Europy, gdzie spędził całe trzy tygodnie występując w radiach i programach telewizyjnych i promując nową płytę. Do Los Angeles przyleciał wczoraj i od tamtej pory próbowali nadrobić spędzony osobno czas… kiedy już wyszli z królewskiego łóżka w ich wspólnej sypialni.

Adam usiadł przy Saulim, obejmując go ramieniem, nadal przebiegle się uśmiechając, jednak nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Blondyn zaczął przeczuwać coś dziwnego, ale nie dopytywał o nic – wiedział, że Adam czeka na odpowiedni moment, aby powiedzieć o co mu chodzi.

Po kilku minutach Adam wziął do ręki pilot do telewizora i przyciszył go. Sauli odwrócił się do niego, patrząc na bruneta zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- W Londynie, dosłownie na chwilę przed pierwszą próbą z Brianem i Rogerem, rozmawiałem z asystentką ich menagera. – Adam podniósł brew do góry, chcąc zapewnić sobie zainteresowanie Sauliego. – Opowiedziała mi o pewnej grze, w którą czasem gra ze swoim narzeczonym. – Przerwał, patrząc wymownie na swojego chłopaka, który (tak jak Adam przewidywał) słuchał teraz zaintrygowany – _The Phone Moan_.

Sauli podniósł brwi do góry, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, o czym mówił Adam, co to za gra i czemu Adam opowiada mu to właśnie teraz. Przekręcił na bok głowę w zainteresowaniu: - The Phone _co_?

- The Phone Moan. – Powtórzył Adam, pieszczotliwie przeczesując krótkie kosmyki włosów Sauliego. – Idealna gra na wieczór, kochanie. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów swój telefon i ponownie zwrócił twarz ku blondynowi, puszczając mu perskie oko. – Jedna osoba… _zajmuje się_ swoim partnerem… – mówiąc to, Adam przysunął się blisko Sauliego i położył go na kanapie, aby rozpiąć mu rozporek. – Podczas gdy druga rozmawia z kimś przez telefon. – wręczył zaskoczonemu Sauliemu swojego iPhone'a i zaczął zsuwać spodnie z jego wąskich bioder. – Przegrywasz, jeśli osoba z którą rozmawiasz zorientuje się, co w tej chwili robię z tobą ja. – Pochylił się nad ukochanym i pocałował go głęboko sprawiając, że blondyn jęknął głośno. Jego język pieścił namiętnie wnętrze jego ust, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, Adam czuł że jego spodnie stały się ciaśniejsze, a na biodrze czuł męskość swojego chłopaka. – To jak? Do kogo dzwonisz?

Po czym ponownie go pocałował nie dając mu szansy odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Jednak w trakcie pocałunku, wykorzystując chwilową nieuwagę Adama, Sauli błyskawicznie zapiął swoje spodnie z powrotem, po czym naparł na silne ciało bruneta i przewrócił go na plecy, zamieniając ich miejscami. Usiadł mu okrakiem na biodrach i oplótł nogami talię. Kiedy przerwał pocałunek, obaj lekko dyszeli z braku powietrza, a w oczach Adama widział zdziwienie jego posunięciem, ale także figlarne iskierki w rozszerzonych z pożądania źrenicach.

- Ja nigdzie nie dzwonię.

Adam zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwieniem: - A to dlaczego?

Sauli usiadł wygodniej na biodrach bruneta, bardzo wyraźnie _czując _na swoich pośladkach, że wybrał idealne co do centymetra miejsce. Wyciągnął do Adama rękę, w której trzymał telefon: - W Finlandii jest teraz czwarta rano, a moi znajomi z Los Angeles są dziś zbyt zajęci. – Uśmiechnął się pożądliwie. - Wniosek z tego, że to ja się zajmuję tobą, podczas gdy ty będziesz dzwonić. – Adam pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wyciągnął rękę po telefon, ale Sauli cofnął rękę i dotknął parę razy palcem małego ekranu. – Co więcej, ja wybiorę Ci rozmowę.

- Rozmówcę, skarbie. – automatycznie poprawił go Adam. – Ale, Sauli, przecież…

- Już łączy!

Sauli szybko przyłożył mu telefon do ucha i z figlarnym uśmiechem zsunął się z jego bioder do tyłu, pomiędzy jego szeroko rozłożone, silne nogi. Cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, powoli, niespiesznie rozpiął i wysunął ze szlufek skórzany pasek i odrzucił go na bok. Zdążył odpiąć guzik czarnych jeansów, gdy w słuchawce, ku przerażeniu Adama, rozległ się przyjemny, niski głos z południowym akcentem – Cześć stary. Właśnie zastanawiałem się czy do ciebie nie zadzwonić, ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Co u ciebie?

- Hej Kris! Och, wszystko w najlepszym porządku. – Pokręcił głową i powiedział bezgłośnie do Sauliego: „Odegram się, zobaczysz." Sauli jednak nic nie zrobił sobie z „groźby" Adama i uśmiechając się szeroko rozpiął rozporek i ściągnął z jego bioder spodnie razem z cienkimi slipkami, muskając palcami gołą skórę. – Nic szczególnego. Właśnie wróciłem z Europy, teraz siedzimy w dom i po prostu… _um_… nadrabiamy tych kilka tygodni. – Zadrżał, kiedy poczuł gorący oddech Sauliego owiewający jego męskość. Z jego ust wydarło się ciche westchnięcie, gdy blondyn pocałował miękkimi wargami czubek jego członka.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Krisa. – powiedział Sauli tak cicho, że Adam ledwie go usłyszał.

- _Saaaauli_… przesyła pozdrowienia. – Właśnie w tym momencie poczuł usta Sauliego otulające jego członka na całej jego długości, więc nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku. Czuł ciepło jego warg, delikatną szorstkość jego języka i silne mięśnie ust zaciskające się co kilka sekund. Ciężko mu było skupić się na rozmowie z przyjacielem. – A co u ciebie? Jak tam Katy? – Stwierdził, że w tej sytuacji łatwiej mu będzie tylko słuchać, zamiast starać się układać jakiekolwiek zdania, bo wiedział, że poniesie w tej kwestii sromotną klęskę.

- Um… U nas w porządku. Uczniowie Katy ją uwielbiają. Ostatnio zabrała ich nawet na wycieczkę na Broadway, obejrzeli kilka musicali, mieli warsztaty… - Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo Sauli był utalentowany pod względem seksu oralnego, Adam sam sobie gratulował decyzji pozostania w roli słuchacza monologu Krisa. Zagryzał wargi, aby upewnić się, że nie zacznie nagle głośno jęczeć. Ciałem Adama wstrząsały dreszcze, zagryzał wargi, aby z jego gardła nie wydarł się głośny jęk. - …no i dlatego nie mogę się już doczekać trasy.

- _Och tak!_ - Wpijał paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, aby ograniczyć swoje reakcje na pieszczoty Sauliego, jednak niektórych okrzyków nie umiał powstrzymać - _Tak!_ ... Doskonale cię rozumiem.

Sauli delikatnie ssał czubek członka, zaciskając mięśnie ust dla wzmocnienia doznań. Adam miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje. Jego oddech stał się płytki i urywany. Jednak, kiedy Sauli do pieszczot dołączył także dłonie, Adam nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- _Chryste!_

- Co się dzieje, Adam? – Kris był wyraźnie zaniepokojony – Wszystko w porządku?

Adamowi zaschło w ustach. - Uhm… T-tak. – nie mógł znaleźć złotego środka między wymyśleniem realistycznie brzmiącej wymówki, odpowiadaniem na pytania przyjaciela oraz zaciskaniem warg w obawie przed głośnymi jękami. – Po prostu… Hmm… Wylałem wino na dywan. I chyba zostanie… _Oooo_... okropna plama.

W słuchawce zapadła na chwilę cisza.

- Od kiedy ty masz w salonie dywan?

Adam spojrzał kątem oka na podłogę, na której nigdy nie było nawet jednego centymetra dywanu. - Od bardzo niedawna... _Ach!_ …– Sauli teraz ssał i lizał powoli, lecz intensywnie atłasową powierzchnię członka bruneta. – Przepraszam, nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć.

- Nie szkodzi. – Kris zdawał się być zupełnie nieporuszony. Wydawało się też, że nie wyczuł oczywistego kłamstwa Adama. - Rany, cały czas mówię ja. Opowiadaj lepiej co u ciebie, stary?

Adam bał się tego pytania, bo to to oznaczało, że nie będzie mógł tak po prostu milczeć. Wiedział, dosłownie czuł, że za chwilę się przez to zdradzi – nawet jeśli do tej pory Kris nie zorientował się, co tak naprawdę dzieje się po drugiej stronie telefonu.

- _Ooooch_, _świetnie_, naprawdę świetnie… _Och tak! _Coraz lepiej… - Starał się wkomponowywać swoje reakcje w rozmowę z Krisem i miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie wyłapie prawdziwego znaczenia jego słów. – W Europie było… _Och, fantastycznie! Tak!_ Ale no cóż… - Westchnął głośno, bo Sauli odsunął usta od jego członka tylko po to, aby za sekundę polizać go niespiesznie po całej jego długości. Udało mu się jednak zebrać myśli: - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej. Musimy nadrobić… hmm… trochę czasu, zanim wyjadę do Europy na koncerty z Queen. - Adam czuł, że na jego policzkach i szyi pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. - _Um_… Sauli nagrywa wtedy Tutka Roadshow, więc… więc nie będzie mógł jeździć z nami.

- No tak, rozumiem. – Głos Krisa nie wskazywał na to, żeby czegokolwiek się domyślił, choć rumieniec na policzkach Adama przybrał na sile, kiedy próbował powstrzymać się przed kolejnymi jękami. - Sam żałuję, że Katy odwiedza nas tylko od czasu do czasu. Poza tym…

Adam odpłynął, chłonąc pieszczoty Sauliego, zatracając się w nich kompletnie, ledwie słysząc głos Krisa. Sauli był prawdziwym zwierzęciem w łóżku, a teraz niecnie to wykorzystywał. Z namysłem intensyfikował stopniowo pieszczoty, aby Adam nie był w stanie powstrzymywać swoich reakcji. I musiał przyznać, że był na skraju ujawnienia swojego stanu przed Krisem, bo Sauli nie pomagał mu zbytnio tego ukryć.

Co jakiś czas wtrącał jedynie „Mhmm", „Tak, to prawda", czy „Dokładnie!", aby Kris nie stracił wątku rozmowy, ale sam skupiał się jedynie na niebieskich oczach Sauliego, na błyszczących w nich figlarnych iskierkach. Jego pieszczoty stawały się coraz dziksze, gorętsze, wilgotniejsze, a oddech Adama coraz szybszy.

- …ale niedługo z Katy wychodzimy, więc zaraz się rozłączę. –Adam niemal odetchnął z ulgą, bo wyglądało na to, że Kris nie zorientował się co się dzieje. A to oznaczało, że męka tej rozmowy się opłaciła, bo Adam wygrał! Lecz nagle słuchawce rozległ się cichy chichot. – Ach, byłbym zapomniał. Pozdrów ode mnie Sauliego, kiedy już skończy cię zaspokajać.

Po obu stronach słuchawki zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie płytkim oddechem Adama. - _Uhm_… A-ale… _O Boże_… Kris, skąd Ty…

- Adam… - Kris brzmiał jakby tłumaczył coś niezbyt rozgarniętemu dziecku. – Nie ty jeden padłeś ofiarą The Phone Moan. – Adam otworzył usta, aby zapytać go o jego doświadczenia z tą grą, ale Kris ubiegł go w odpowiedzi. – Kiedyś ci opowiem. W każdym razie, skoro ja zgadłem, to ty przegrałeś, stary. Przykro mi. Chociaż z tego co dziś słyszałem i z tego co się domyślam, Sauli radził sobie świetnie, więc wypada Ci też pogratulować, tym razem chłopaka. - Kris roześmiał się głośno, jednak Adam nie był w stanie mu zawtórować, ledwie powstrzymując jęki. Nie umiał ukryć jednak głębokiego westchnięcia, które powędrowało prosto do słuchawki. – Rozłączam się teraz, stary, nie muszę być świadkiem wielkiego finału. – Adam słyszał w głosie Krisa wesoły uśmiech – Wpadnijcie do nas w tygodniu na kolację. Trzymajcie się, do zobaczenia.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza. Adam odrzucił telefon na fotel stojący obok i spojrzał na Sauliego, który nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Widok jego chłopaka pomiędzy jego udami był tak niesamowity, a dotyk jego zwinnego języka pieszczącego intensywnie całą długość jego członka tak fantastyczny, że niemal w tej samej chwili osiągnął spektakularne spełnienie, dochodząc prosto w ciepłe, wilgotne usta Sauliego.

Blondyn przełknął nasienie i wczołgał się na Adama, dochodzącego do siebie po obezwładniającym orgazmie. Znaczył drobnymi, delikatnymi pocałunkami drogę od szczęki po obojczyk, muskając ciepłymi wargami rozpaloną skórę partnera.

Kiedy oddech Adama uspokoił się, a tętno wróciło do normalnego rytmu, otworzył oczy i – powstrzymując uśmiech – zwrócił się do Sauliego: - Już jesteś martwy.

- Naprawdę? – Sauli włożył dłoń pod koszulkę Adama, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie jego tors. – Jakoś nie zauważyłem.

- Chryste, Kris będzie miał ze mnie ubaw do końca życia. - Adam miał ochotę zapaść się ze wstydu pod ziemię, podczas gdy Sauli był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

- Powinieneś się cieszyć, siippa, że nie zadzwoniłem do twojej mamy. – Spojrzał na niego; rozszerzone ze strachu oczy Adama przypominały małe talerzyki, a Sauli ujrzał w nich autentyczne przerażenie. Zaśmiał się i przytulił do swojego ukochanego, chcąc go pocieszyć. – Żartuję. Dobrze wiesz, że bym tego nie zrobił.

Adam pochylił się i pocałował go gorąco, przytulając jeszcze bliżej siebie. Powoli przekręcił ich złączone ciała tak, że po chwili to Sauli znajdował się pod nim, leżąc wygodnie wtulony pomiędzy miękkim materiałem kanapy a ciepłym ciałem Adama. Jego ulubiona, bezpieczna pozycja.

- Skoro wygrałeś, to masz prawo do jednego życzenia. – Adam westchnął, a Sauli podniósł z zainteresowaniem jedną brew. – Dowolnego życzenia. – Puścił do niego perskie oko, aby Sauli mógł domyśleć się, o jaki rodzaj życzeń mu chodzi.

- Hm… Jedno dowolne życzenie? – Sauli udał, że musi się nad tym głęboko zastanowić. W tym czasie usta Adama pieściły jego szyję, dając mu dalsze wskazówki co do jego decyzji. W pewnym momencie Sauli zachichotał cicho. – Co ty na to, żebyś przez tydzień zmywał za mnie naczynia…?

Adam oderwał swoje usta od skóry Sauliego i podniósł się na rękach, aby na niego spojrzeć. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. – Żartujesz?

Sauli podniósł się nieco do góry, aby wymruczeć mu prosto do ucha: - Ani trochę. – Adam otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i nie był zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, podczas gdy Sauli wysunął się spod jego ciała i przesiadł na fotel, biorąc do ręki pilot i włączając telewizor. - Ba, jeśli zaczniesz teraz, może wyrobisz się przed północą. – Adam podniósł się i usiadł prosto, kręcąc głową i nie odrywając wzroku od Sauliego, który z kolei patrzył w ekran telewizora. – Za to jeśli skończysz w pół godziny, w sypialni będzie na ciebie czekać niespodzianka. – Sauli zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, jego wzrok intensywny i hipnotyzujący – Do samego rana.

Adam nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później w swoim życiu zmywał tak szybko naczynia.


End file.
